


Respect

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x9 Divided LoyaltyDiane and Billy get into it over their unannounced guest
Relationships: Diane Grad/Billy Kronk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Respect

“I understand that you’re mad at me Diane”Billy felt bad for having his friend barge into their apartment 

“This is supposed to be our place”Diane yelled at him 

“So that’s a yes to you being mad”Billy knew he was in trouble now

“A stranger I had no idea was your friend just comes in through the window”Diane says 

“I know it’s hard to believe but he’s a good friend of mines”Billy tried to explain to her 

“Maybe you need better friends”Diane went in for the kill 

Billy couldn’t fault her for making a low dig at him “No ones perfect Diane”

“This isn’t about perfection”Diane rose her voice out in frustration 

“What’s this about then?”Billy asked her 

“Trust respect and honesty”Diane tells him 

“Go on”Billy encouraged her to continue with her spiel 

“Things we should already have for each other”Diane reasoned 

“Hold on you think I don’t respect you”Billy was surprised to hear that from her 

“Your actions are showing me differently”Diane says to him 

“There’s no one I trust and admire more than you”Billy replies

“Your friend won’t be staying here”Diane makes her stance clear to her boyfriend 

“At least let me help him off his feet for a bit”Billy says 

“You find him a place to stay at”Diane stared at him


End file.
